


Pets

by Light7



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light7/pseuds/Light7
Summary: Alucard is keeping a secret. Seras is determined to figure it out.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Seras was a spy.

At least that was her current mantra, she figured that if she repeated it to herself enough times then she would naturally develop spy-like qualities and skills. Unfortunately, this did not seem to be the case. She was still making too much noise.

Her master had been acting strange and nobody else seemed to be noticing it. She’d raised it with Walter, who had listened patiently before politely dismissing her concerns. She had almost said something to Sir Integra but had resisted the urge in the end. Alucard wasn’t doing any harm in his odd behaviour and if Walter wasn’t worried then neither was Seras. She didn’t want to involve Integra and risk irritating her master or getting him in trouble.

But she was still curious. He was sneaking around, trying to be subtle and failing miserably. However, the sneaking wasn’t what initially caught Seras’ attention, it was the thievery. He was stealing food, actual ‘human’ food, not just gorging himself on blood packs which he seemed to do every so often out of boredom. He was taking random bits of meat out of the fridge and then sneaking off with it. Seras was not convinced he was eating it unless he’d developed a fondness for processed ham in his old age, which she doubted. 

So, her curiosity well and truly roused, she started spying.

But Seras was a terrible spy, and on her third attempt to catch what he was doing she got caught red-handed.

“Why are you following me?” Alucard said plainly when she turned a corner convinced, he was gone, only to slam into his chest.

“Um,” Seras managed. Her master leaned down, putting his face close to her own. He stayed there for a long moment waiting for her to snap under the uncomfortable closeness. When she did not he stood back up and sighed. 

“I was curious,” Seras muttered when he continued to stare, an eyebrow raised at her.

“About?” he pressed. Seras pointed to his hand, in which he held a chicken leg. Alucard frowned for a moment before snickering.

“I’m not eating it,” he said grinning at her.

“I didn’t think you were, hence why I was curious,” Seras said, irritated at being laughed at. Her master fell quiet again for a moment, he stared at her and was clearly considering something.

“Alright,” he said. “Come,” and with that, he turned on his heel and headed down towards his rooms. Seras followed behind, taking two steps for every one of his.

“Are you going to tell me?” she asked, her master shook his head.

“I’m going to show you, you’ll like this. But you have to keep your mouth shut about it.” Seras frowned.

“What’ll happen if I don’t?” she said, Alucard stopped outside his door and sighed again.

“Then it is likely that Integra will put a stop to it,” he said.

“It’s nothing terrible is it?” Seras asked Alucard shrugged. Seras took a deep breath and nodded. “I promise I’ll keep my mouth shut.” Her master grinned at her and pushed the door open.

“Good,” he said and went inside the dark space. Seras smiled and followed him inside.

She’d been in her master’s damp rooms a few times, mostly to tell her him Walter or Integra wanted something, she’d never come in because he’d asked her to. The room was dark, but that was not an issuer for her. But even with her enhanced sight she quickly realised that it was brighter in here than it should be. There was a lamp lit in the corner, a heat lamp of all things. Under the lamp was a blanket, on the blanket was a box. Seras paused when she realised, she could hear heartbeats. Her master knelt on the stone floor next to the box and started breaking small bits of chicken off from the leg.

“You’ve got something?” Seras asked approaching slowly. Her imagination ran wild, it could be anything knowing her master, a bear, a wolf, some unknown horror. She could smell warmth and life through the rooms usual dank smell but didn’t know enough to identify the creature. Her master really needed a dehumidifier in here.

“Somethings,” Alucard corrected. Seras knelt on the other side of the box from him and looked down. “They come down here sometimes, in the colder months, they eat the rats. I like rats, but I like these too.”

“Oh my god, she’s got babies!” Seras felt her chest tighten. In the box curled a mottled grey cat and six kittens. “You’ve been feeding kittens!”

“Keep your voice down,” Alucard snapped.

“Where did you…” Seras started but stopped and lowered her voice. “Where did you get kittens?” she whispered.

“I told you, they come down here sometimes,” Alucard shrugged. “This one turned up a few days ago and decided to do this here.” He gestured to the babies.

“You're feeding her,” Seras’ voice went up in pitch.

“What the hell else am I supposed to do?” Alucard snapped. “Damn thing plonked herself down in the corner and started shitting babies.”

“And you got her a heat lamp,” Seras grinned.

“It’s cold in here and damp,” Alucard muttered. “No one else was using it.”

“Big scary vampire feeding babies,” Seras muttered. Alucard sighed loudly and put the torn up chicken in the box, the bone picked clean.

“What’s her name?” Seras said. Alucard sneered for a moment.

“Cat,” he muttered. “Pain in the backside, cat.”

“That you got a box and blankets for,” Seras tried not to smile and failed.

“They would be wandering all over the place, the box keeps them in one place,” Alucard said through his teeth.

“They haven’t even opened their eyes yet,” Seras said. “No way they were being a pain,” Alucard said nothing. “Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone, you won’t lose scary-vampire-points.”

“Scary vampire points?” Alucard frowned.

“I’ve seen the odd cat on the grounds,” Seras muttered. “But they’re always outside, in the trees and whatnot.”

“Integra’s allergic,” Alucard said. “But none of the master’s have ever willingly let the cats in the house.”

“They’ve been here a while then?” Seras reached into the box and ran gentle fingers over the cat’s ears as she munched her way through the desecrated chicken.

“Hellsing’s rat population has been increasing since my arrival, its only natural that feral cats would follow,” Alucard said. “The place is riddled with tunnels as well, the rats live in the tunnels, secret passages and whatnot, the cats follow, though they keep a low profile.”

“I still can’t believe you did all this,” Seras gestured to the box. Alucard groaned.

“What was I supposed to do?” he snapped again. “Hardly going to leave them on the damn floor.” 

“Softy,” Seras muttered, Alucard hissed at her. “We have to name them.”

“No,” Alucard said.

“Why not?” Seras snapped.

“Because as soon as they’re old enough they’re out, I’m not having kittens in here,” he glared at Seras. “We’re not keeping them.”

“How about Missy?”

“We’re not keeping them,” Alucard repeated.

“Misty, that’s better,” Seras said.

“We’re. Not. Keeping. Them.”

“You still hungry Misty?” Seras scratched Misty’s ears again. “Let’s get you more food, your feeding six hungry babies after all.”

“We’re not keeping them!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the chapter.  
> For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out [my website](https://katiemarie21.wordpress.com)


	2. 2

Alexander Anderson was having a strange day.

It was one of those days where the plan you had in the morning was ruined from the moment you awoke. He’d been sent to Ireland once again on a hunt, a hunt he’d been expecting to be simple and uneventful. He was fully expecting to be done by dusk and back at the airport. But that was not the case, for when he arrived, he spotted the unmistakable insignia of Hellsing on several vehicles around the location.

He’d rolled his eyes and headed in despite the interference, senses alert for the Hellsing vampire. He’d never admit it aloud, but he rather enjoyed their fights. It wasn’t often he went toe to toe with someone who could give and take hits the way Alucard could. So, it pleased Anderson when he heard the familiar cry of “Master?” from Seras Victoria and quickly changed his direction to find them.

Less than ten minutes later, he regretted that decision.

Alucard was acting odd.

He was as ready to fight as he always was, but he seemed slower, his movements more careful, and he spent half the fight hunched over. It put Anderson in mind of an attack he’d witnessed the month previously, a vampire had attacked a village and as Anderson had arrived the beast was tearing through the last house on the road. He found it in the kitchen, a mother curled around her infant child before the creature. She and her child we both dead, she had died shielding the babe with her body. Her posture had been very similar to Alucard’s, and the comparison made Anderson very uncomfortable.

The vampire’s manic laugher was subdued also, and it was probably that which put Anderson on edge more than the strange posture or the slower movements.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he hissed after putting two blades through Alucard’s shoulders and pinning him to a wall. The vampire brought up a leg and used it to knock Anderson back before yanking himself off the wall, smirking all the while.

“What an odd question,” Alucard said, lurching forwards, putting his gun to Anderson’s head and firing twice.

The impact knocked Anderson down and for a time the world went black and quiet. Regeneration was an amazing gift, but it wasn’t perfect and recovery from head wounds took a few minutes. By the time Anderson was back in the living's world, the vampires were gone.

“What?” Anderson huffed, Alucard had… run? The damned creature had run from a fight before it was finished? Getting to his feet, Anderson pursued his quarry, finding them only a little way away.

“I can’t believe you brought one with you,” Seras was saying. “What did you think would happen? What were you trying to do?” Anderson frowned, he’d never seen the little vampire take such a tone with her master. She was becoming bolder, it seemed.

“It was your idea to re-home them,” Alucard said, sounding amused. “Being free wasn’t good enough.”

“Feral and free are not the same thing,” Seras snapped, knocking several ghoul’s back and opening fire on them. “You know they’ll be better off in suitable homes.”

“I’m not having this argument with you again,” Alucard put a bullet through a ghoul.

“Good,” Seras huffed. “But why did you bring him here?”

“I offloaded one on the last mission,” Alucard said.

“I still can’t believe you did that,” Seras said, though she sounded amused this time. “Hi, I’ve just torn apart the scary monster that was killing all your neighbours, have a cat.” The last was spoken in a slightly deeper voice that Anderson assumed was supposed to be an impression of her master.

“She took it!” Alucard said, sounding indignant.

“Of course, she bloody did, you scared the life out of her,” Seras finally put down the last of the ghouls.

“No one fears cats,” Alucard muttered.

“It wasn’t the…” Seras started.

“What are ye on about?” Anderson stepped forward, finally tired of eavesdropping. Seras jumped at his approach, but Alucard just smirked.

“I wondered how long you were going to hide there,” he said. “Spying isn’t very priestly.”

“Shut it,” Anderson snapped, pulling two blades out. Seras took a step back, putting herself behind her master but still raised her weapon to him, smart girl. Anderson threw the blades, but they missed Hellsing’s vampires and struck the low-level vampire coming upon them from behind.

“oh,” Seras muttered. “um…”

“Tell me what ye were on about,” Anderson snapped. “Why did ye run from the fight?”

“You were beaten,” Alucard shrugged.

“I was not beaten!” Anderson snapped. “I was merely injured.”

“Looked beaten from where I was,” Alucard said. His left arm shifted, and his coat moved. Anderson finally noticed that during the entire conversation Alucard had had a hand in his left coat pocket.

“You’re acting strange,” he intoned. “What are ye up to?”

“You assume I’m up to anything?” Alucard smirked. Anderson felt his jaw tighten. This was ridiculous. It didn’t matter what was wrong with Hellsing’s pet monster, it was nothing to do with him. If he left now, he could still get a flight tonight. Anderson turned to leave. 

There was a distinctive and loud squeak.

Anderson turned back to the vampire, eyes wide. Alucard sighed and pulled a kitten out of his pocket, Seras groaned behind him. Anderson stared.

“Why?” he managed, eventually. “Wait, no, where did you get it?”

“I’ve been trying to get rid of them,” Alucard muttered, stepping forward. “Here.” He thrust the tiny pale coloured beast at Anderson who instinctively cradled it. The insignificant creature looked up at him with one blue eye, one green, and let out a loud meow.

“Did you feed her before we left?” Seras said Alucard frowned before shaking his head. Seras groaned again. “You can’t just give people kittens.” Anderson reached into his pocket, he’d shoved the biscuits from his hotel room in there before he left. He broke off a small piece and offered it to the kitten. “What’s that?” Seras said, stepping forward.

“Biscuit,” Anderson muttered, feeling pleased as the kitten munched its way through the piece of biscuit.

“You can’t feed them biscuits, they need cat food,” Seras snapped.

“She likes the biscuit fine,” Alucard said. “Now come on.” He grabbed his fledglings’ shoulder and tugged her.

“Wait, you can’t just…” Seras was complaining but Alucard continued to drag her off. Anderson fed the kitten more biscuit. “Don’t give her milk!” Sears’s voice was quieter as she was pulled further away.

It wasn’t until the packet of biscuits was gone that Anderson realised he was alone in an evacuated apartment building holding a kitten that had been given to him by a vampire.

“Wait!” he shouted to the empty building. “What am I meant to do with this?” he looked down at the kitten settled quietly against his chest and sighed loudly. Following Alucard’s previous action, he put the tiny beast into his pocket, grateful that they were big, and headed out of the building.

There was probably a pet shop on the way to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the chapter.  
> For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out [my website](https://katiemarie21.wordpress.com)


	3. Chapter 3

Integra had found the kittens.

Seras had headed down to her master’s rooms, as was becoming her new habit, to find the main box, the heat lamp and the several smaller boxes and blankets that the cats had accumulated, gone.

She’d gone upstairs on the hunt for her master to see what he’d done with them. After giving a kitten to Alexander Anderson of all people she no longer trusted his judgement. Walter had found her searching for Alucard and had called her over and into Integra’s office.

“It is not a usual occurrence that I receive a telephone call from the Vatican,” Integra was saying calmly. The box containing the remaining two kittens and their mother sat in the centre of her desk. Alucard was slouched in one chair in front of the desk. Seras felt her stomach drop several inches inside her.

“Last time they contacted by a letter,” Walter said, ushering Seras inside and towards the other empty chair.

“Well, today they phoned me, Maxwell was most confused why Alexander Anderson had suddenly found himself in possession of a kitten.” Integra pulled out a cigar and lit it. “Imagine my confusion to receive a call where the head of Iscariot is all a fluster because one of his men has a cat.”

“Very odd,” Walter said, Seras glanced at him to find him smiling.

“Naturally I questioned what this had to do with me, only to be told that the kitten had come from Hellsing.” Integra faced the two vampires in front of her. She stepped up to the desk. A small meow came from the box. “I did not realise we were acting as a re-homing facility.” One kitten clambered up to put its front paws on the edge of the box and started trying to hoist itself out.

“Well,” Seras started when Alucard said nothing.

“I’m not finished,” Integra snapped. “You’re lucky Maxwell didn’t have the damn thing killed, what possessed you to give it to Anderson.”

“He wanted it,” Alucard said, his face free from expression, his voice neutral.

“He told you that, did he?” Integra pressed, putting her hands on the desk and leaning forwards. The kitten had pulled itself up and toppled out of the box onto the desk.

“He asked what I had, his tone suggested he wanted it,” Alucard said in the oddly blank tone.

“I can’t believe you gave it to Anderson,” Seras muttered.

“My thoughts exactly,” Integra said. “I’d half expect him to dash it to the damned floor, I’m frankly amazed he took it back to the Vatican with him.”

“He started feeding it the moment he had it in his hand,” Alucard frowned. “He looks after children by profession, why on earth do you think he’d kill a kitten?”

“Because the other half of his profession is murder and violence and war,” Seras snapped.

“Only to what he considers monsters,” Alucard said, reaching forward and rescuing the kitten on the desk that was getting very close to the edge. “Look at that,” he shoved the kitten in Seras’ face. “Does that look like a monster to you.” The small cat hissed at Seras for a moment, not enjoying being thrust into her face. Alucard dropped it into her lap where it stopped hissing and started exploring, finding her buttons very interesting.

“If you’re quite finished,” Integra said, absently reaching into the box and running soft fingers over the mother cat’s head. A low rumbling purr rose from the box. The corner of Integra’s mouth twitched up in a there-and-gone-again smile. “We need to decide what to do.”

“What about Maxwell?” Walter stepped forward. Integra waved the question off.

“He just wanted to rant about vampire cats,” she muttered, sitting down.

“The lunatic thought it was a vampire?” Alucard scoffed.

“No,” Integra pinched the bridge of her nose as if warding off a headache. “He thought it was one of your shadows you’d somehow tricked onto Anderson.”

“Oh,” Alucard said. “That’s…”

“Entirely probable?” Integra snorted as the mother cat made her way out of the box, leaving her one remaining kitten behind. “Yes, I know. I had to convince him that Anderson would have noticed.”

“So the kitten’s ok?” Seras asked, watching as the mother made her way into Integra’s lap. Integra tutted in disapproval but did not remove the cat.

“Apparently it’s in danger of being overfed and petted, the kitchen staff keep giving it tit-bits and the children are fond of it but other than that it’s fine.”

“Told you,” Alucard muttered.

“But the question remains,” Integra said. “What do we do with these?” She gestured to the remaining kitten in the box, which was yowling for its mother and the cat on her lap. Seras ran her fingers over the kitten in her lap, still chewing on her buttons.

“What will you do?” Alucard said, his voice devoid of emotion again.

“Stop with the blank tone,” Integra said, leaning back in the chair. “You know I hate it when you do that. I will not drown the little beasts.”

“Then what will you do?” Alucard said.

“Give them to a local shelter probably,” Integra said, glancing at the cat in her lap. “Though maybe not this one.”

“For a feral cat she is rather fond of you,” Walter said.

“She’s called Misty,” Seras said. “He wouldn’t let me name the kittens.”

“Spoilsport,” Walter smirked at Alucard.

“She’d keep the lot if she did,” Alucard muttered, reaching forward to pull the still yowling kitten from the box. It fell quiet when he lifted it and settled on his lap. “The point was to get rid of them before you noticed.”

“Well that failed,” Integra said.

“We got rid of three of them, it’s just these two left.” The kitten that had seemed to settle on his lap started wandering about on his lap, Alucard lifted the time creature and put it in his pocket.

“Just two kittens,” Walter said.

“And the mother,” Integra breathed.

“We have a rat problem,” Walter said. “In the basement levels.”

“She’d have to be fixed, I don’t want to be ankle-deep in kittens,” Integra muttered.

“The two kittens would need shots,” Walter mused, “and fixing when they’re old enough.” 

“Wait,” Seras said. “I thought they were going to a shelter.”

“It is a big house,” Walter smiled. “I doubt we’d notice a few cats.”

“You’d already decided to keep them,” Alucard sighed. “Before you called me up here, you’d already decided.”

“She melted the moment she saw them,” Walter grinned. Integra glared at him.

“I did not melt,” she snapped. “But yes, we are keeping Arthur and Abraham and Misty.”

“You named them,” Alucard said, smirking. “That’s what did it, the minute you name them your doomed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the chapter.  
> For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates, as well as weekly blogs, check out [my website](https://katiemarie21.wordpress.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please review, I’d love to hear what you think of the fic. 
> 
> For information on published works and upcoming projects, release dates as well as weekly blogs check out www.katiemariewriter.co.uk


End file.
